Elves
The elves are an extremely diverse race and its recent history is rich in magical ancestry and the worship of the Gods Above. The elves live throughout Aemili and they claim the largest percent of the population on Aemili. The elves use to be one secluded race, Jangala, but split off into five sectors. elves of Lawful Magic obey to the orders of Shalareth. Before magic, elves where kept hidden from everyone else, protected by the gods for all of them play an important role in the future. The Elven Race Overview * The Evandri- These are the elves that adapted to living in plains and light forested areas. They tend have lighter green and brown skins and they have human-like eyes varying from dark purple to black. The Sproutlings have very wild and big hair that are only shades of green. They've accepted Nature, Dark, Light, Water, and Potion magic into there lives and they uphold to the Forest and Cosmic Gods Above. * The Barrex- elves that are use to the extreme heat and harsh winds of the Deserts. These elves have white milky skin and dark red skin. There eyes are completely whited out that glow in the dark, the female elves are completely hairless, but the male elves have dark maroon and brown bodily hair. They follow the Old Death Gods way and use Elemental magic to survive. They swear off the name of Shalareth and all Lawful Magicians. * The Fiagnen- Dark frozen tundras around the globe are infested with the Frost Helm elves. These are not elves rather then there spirits that wonder the frozen plains forever in limbo. These elves were forgotten Sproutlings sent off to conquer new worlds. The Fiagnen elves are light blue and purple glowing spirits of the Sproutlings. The Fiagnen are divided of the vengeful spirits that damn Shalareth and the forgiven and faithful spirits of the Lawful Sorcerers. They harness dark magic and spirit magic and follow only the Cosmic Gods above. * Jangala- The first elves to exists on this world. They control and exploit ancient Runic powers and the powers of Mage Knights. Some of the most dedicated sorcerers use the powers of Nature to keep the ancient forest pristine and noble. The Jangala are completely random when it comes to physical looks, because the jungle is so large and diverse. The Jangala are not very social with others and do not alloiw anyone enter there home. * Quil Shell- Seas, Oceans, and Lakes are not only inhabited by Merpeople but also Quil Shell elves. Quil Shell elves are mammals that have adapted to holding there breathe and surviving hours under water. Quil Shell are spread throughout the world and they don't even consider themselves elves anymore. They build beautiful cities on the coasts, shores, and in shallow waters. They follow the Mana Lords and Water Gods Above utilizing the rhythmic powers of the ocean and the beauty of nature, though some of the more powerful Quil Shell have been cursed by Mana Lords with the powers of Death, Spirit, and Demonic Magic. The look of these elves vary from region. The Jangala The Jangala lived hundreds of thousands of years in the Feregrait Jungle and is still home to over 6,000 elves. Upon the end of the III War the elves, now blessed with magic, exited Feregait and used there new powers to explore and adapt to the new environments. The Jangala practice